The present invention relates to improvements in and/or relating to a method of transporting (or readying for transport) or (ready for storing) storing perishable produce it also relates to apparatus, containers and palletized loads
Perishable produce is transported by road, sea, rail and air using a variety of different techniques. With high value perishable produce it has been usual to rely not only upon refrigeration but also or instead the use of a controlled atmosphere that best suits the preservation of the produce.
By controlled atmosphere is meant any infusion, scrubbing or the like of a sealed or controllable atmosphere about the produce and usually involves the control of one or more of the gases: nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide and ethylene.
By perishable produce is meant any produce the value of which can be maintained or enhanced by slowing senescence (ageing) thereof while being stored, readied for transport and/or being transported. The produce can be a respiring comestible such as a Suit or vegetable, a non-respiring produce such as meat or fish as well as any mixture or combination of produce made using any of the foregoing with or without other additives. Perishable produce could include within its ambit live fish, shell fish of any form, crustaceans in any form etc.
Perishable produce could also include flowers, drugs, body organs or other items requiring a controlled temperature.
Transportable container could include pallet based transportable items such as plastics wrapped stacks of produce or cartons of produce.
A feature of current technology is the trend towards the use of refrigerator containers of standard sizes capable of being handled by container handling equipment onto and off of trucks, railway trucks, ships, etc. The present invention however recognizes the possibility of some advantage over customizing such containers to provide some enhanced control insofar as the atmosphere and/or temperature is concerned which if desired can lend itself to the use of existing refrigerated shipping, cool stores, refrigerated transportation containers or the like thus reducing the level of commitment that might be required to capital expenditure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of storing, transporting or readying for transport of perishable produce including apparatus applicable thereto which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,237. This relates to a solid sided insulated pallet sized container which incorporates spaces for forklift, it includes fans for air circulation. However, this system utilizes solid CO2 for cooling, it does not utilize heat transfer across the walls of the container to possibly cool the interior. No form of sealing the container is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,381 discloses an open cycle portable refrigerator which uses a compress gas cooling system. It provides a insulated box and the air is circulated by convection means and not forced. There is no use of heat transfer across the walls of the container to provide for maintenance or alteration of the internal temperature.
In a first aspect the present invention consists in a method of transporting, storing (or readying for transport or storing) perishable produce which comprises;
(i) loading and sealing the produce into a sealable transportable container or onto a pallet (hereinafter xe2x80x9ccontainerxe2x80x9d) to substantially isolate gas associated with said produce from the surrounding environment, said container or pallet having
means electrically energizable or otherwise actuable and powered to circulate said gas associated with said produce amongst the produce and in some heat exchange relationship with or through at least part of a sealing periphery of said sealed produce and its associated gas; and
(ii) holding the temperature of the sealed produce/gas environment or lowering the temperature of and then holding the temperature of the sealed produce/gas environment at a refrigerating temperature by ensuring a controlled refrigerating environment outside of said container which is in a heat exchange relationship with said at least part of a sealing periphery and hence said said produce/gas environment,while the gas within said container being continuously or continually circulated therein.
Preferably said container is transported, if needed, while within said controlled refrigerating environment.
Preferably said method also utilizes means to control the atmosphere or to provide a displacing gas for the purpose of controlling the gas environment within said transportable container.
Preferably control of said gas environment involves the control of at least one or more of the nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide and ethylene content of the gas environment within the container.
Preferably there is provided means to maintain the humidity of said gas environment.
Preferably there is provided means to control the humidity of said gas environment.
Preferably said means to control the humidity of said gas environment utilizes a water trap to collect some or all condensation within the transportable container in a tray.
Preferably heating means is provided to substantially heat said collected condensation so as to raise the humidity within said transportable container.
Preferably said controlled refrigerating environment is that of a refrigerated shipping container, such as, is currently used for refrigerated cargoes.
Preferably said transportable container includes means internally thereof to raise (preferably under temperature sensor control) the temperature of the circulating gas environment therein (e.g. an electrical heater) to a desired temperature or temperature range above the temperature of said controlled refrigerating environment.
Preferably said means electrical energizable within the container is a fan.
Preferably the locus of urged circulation of the gas environment is up the walls of the container, over the top of produce stack back down the walls of the container.
Alternatively and preferably if said produce is fruit, vegetables or similar the locus of urged circulation is up the walls of said container across and through the produce at various levels and back down the walls of the container.
Preferably said container is formed with an outer skin of a conductive material and the gas environment is ducted downwardly by fan means through at least one or a number of chambers or ducts defined against, within or between panels forming part of the container to thereafter issue upwardly from below any produce loaded therein (preferably up through a raised floor).
Preferably said containers are formed of a metal such as aluminum and preferably said containers are formed largely with a double skin spaced apart.
Alternatively said containers are formed by placing a plastics bag over said product, said bag then being braced so as to provide air gaps or ducts around said produce.
Preferably said container carries a controlled atmosphere generating and controlling unit.
Preferably that unit is electrically energizable and preferably includes a compressor.
Preferably the compressor is in a direct heat exchange relationship with the refrigerated environment rather than the interior of the transportable container.
Preferably in other forms of the present invention a controlled atmosphere can be ducted into the container from some centralized controlled atmosphere generating unit not itself carried by the transportable container.
Alternatively each said container may carry its own controlled atmosphere generating unit.
Preferably said container includes heat sensors and means to sense the gas environment and the container has means responsive thereto for the control of the temperature therewithin and the atmosphere therein.
Alternatively a centralized control system is possible whereby said container includes heat sensors and means to sense the gas environment and a central unit has means responsive thereto for the control of the temperature therewithin and the atmosphere therein.
Preferably in the event of a failure of the refrigeration system and/or the atmosphere controlling means, there is provided means whereby controlled quantities of ambient air can enter the sealed transportable container.
Preferably said ambient air enters via the opening of an air inlet.
In a further aspect the present invention consists in a method of transporting, storing, readying for transporting or storing within the at least partly controlled refrigerated environment within a refrigerated container, chamber or hold, produce requiring less refrigeration than the temperature(s), or no lower than the temperature(s), of the refrigerated environment, wherein assemblages of the produce are each sealed within a transportable container having a gas environment in circulation therewithin and having that gas environment through a wall at least of the transportable container in a heat losing relationship with the refrigerated environment, the individual said transportable containers each having gas environment and/or produce temperature sensing means and gas environment temperature raising means individually responsive to the temperature sensing means should the temperature be below or drop below a predetermined level, the overall arrangement being such that if desired individual refrigerating temperatures above that of the refrigerated environment can be provided for the individual transportable containers.
Preferably said container is transported, if needed, while within said controlled refrigerating environment.
Preferably said method also utilizes means to control the atmosphere or to provide a displacing gas for the purpose of controlling the gas environment within said transportable container.
Preferably control of said gas environment involves the control of at least one or more of the nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide and ethylene content of the gas environment within the container.
Preferably there is provided means to maintain the humidity of said gas environment.
Preferably there is provided means to control the humidity of said gas environment.
Preferably said means to control the humidity of said gas environment utilizes a water trap to collect some or all condensation within the transportable container in a tray.
Preferably heating means is provided to substantially heat said collected condensation so as to raise the humidity within said transportable container.
Preferably said controlled refrigerating environment is that of a refrigerated shipping container, such as, is currently used for refrigerated cargoes.
Preferably said transportable container includes means internally thereof to raise (preferably under temperature sensor control) the temperature of the circulating gas environment therein (e.g. an electrical heater) to a desired temperature or temperature range above the temperature of said controlled refrigerating environment.
Preferably said means electrical energizable within the container is a fan.
Preferably the locus of urged circulation of the gas environment is up the walls of the container, over the top of produce stack back down the walls of the container.
Alternatively and preferably if said produce is flit, vegetables or similar the locus of urged circulation is up the walls of said container across and through the produce at various levels and back down the walls of the container.
Preferably said container is formed with an outer skin of a conductive material and the gas environment is ducted downwardly by fan means through at least one or a number of chambers or ducts defined against, within or between panels forming part of the container to thereafter issue upwardly from below any produce loaded therein (preferably up through a raised floor).
Preferably said containers are formed of a metal such as aluminum and preferably said containers are formed largely with a double skin spaced apart.
Alternatively said containers are formed by placing a plastics bag over said product said bag then being braced so as to provide air gaps or ducts around said produce.
Preferably said container carries a controlled atmosphere generating and controlling unit.
Preferably that unit is electrically energizable and preferably includes a compressor.
Preferably the compressor is in a direct heat exchange relationship with the refrigerated environment rather than the interior of the transportable container.
Preferably in other forms of the present invention a controlled atmosphere can be ducted into the container from some centralized controlled atmosphere generating unit not itself carried by the transportable container.
Alternatively each said container may carry its own controlled atmosphere generating unit.
Preferably said container includes heat sensors and means to sense the gas environment and the container has means responsive thereto for the control of the temperature therewithin and the atmosphere therein.
Alternatively a centralized control system is possible whereby said container includes heat sensors and means to sense the gas environment and a central unit has means responsive thereto for the control of the temperature therewithin and the atmosphere therein.
Preferably in the event of a failure of the refrigeration system and/or the atmosphere controlling means, there is provided means whereby controlled quantities of ambient air can enter the sealed transportable container.
Preferably said ambient air enters via the opening of an air inlet.
In a further aspect the present invention consists in a method of transporting, storing or readying for transport within in an, at least, partly controlled refrigerated environment within a refrigerator container, chamber, structure or hold, produce requiring less refrigeration than the temperature(s), or not lower than the temperature(s), of the refrigerated environment wherein assemblages of the produce are each sealed within a transportable container having a gas environment in circulation therewithin and having that gas environment through at least part of a wall at least of the transportable container in a heat losing relationship within the refrigerated environment, the individual said transportable containers each having at least produce or gas environment temperature sensing means and gas environment temperature raising means individually responsive to the temperature sensing means such that, in use, should the temperature be below or fall below a predetermined level, the gas environment temperature raising means may raise the temperature within each individual transportable container to the temperature desired above that of the refrigerated environment.
Preferably, each transportable container, or at least one of the transportable containers, includes a controlled atmosphere gas environment therein (preferably as herein described).
In still a further aspect the present invention consists in a sealable transportable container suitable for use in any method in accordance with the present invention.
In yet a further aspect the present invention consists in a transportable container suitable for use in a method in accordance with the present invention comprising:
means providing a box form having a closable and sealable opening thereto to allow the loading and unloading of produce thereinto;
at least a partial inner wall defining a ducting space against the outer panel of at least one of the sides of the box form down which the gas environment can be passed;
means electrically energizable at an upper position within the box form to draw a gas environment therewithin upwardly through any produce stacked on the bottom of the box form or some raised floor or skeletal floor thereof and to direct the gas environment downwardly through said ducting space so as to be in a heat exchange (preferably in use losing) relationship with any refrigerated environment outside of the box forms;
an electrically operable atmosphere control unit responsive to the atmosphere within the box form capable of controlling at least one of the gases nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide and ethylene in said atmosphere; and
electrically energizable heating means disposed in the locus of the in use gas movement under the action of said means electrically energizable capable of raising the temperature of that circulating gas environment should the temperature within the transportable box form drop below a predetermined or preset minimum.
Preferably said box form is rectanguloid or cuboid.
Preferably said at least a partial inner wall is defined by the produce or cartons of produce.
Preferably a layer of insulating material is provided in association with said sealing means, said insulating material preferably been sized to ensure that the internal temperature of said transportable container is suitable.
Preferably said electrically operable atmosphere control unit is directly associated with each said transportable container.
Alternatively wherein said electrically operable atmosphere control unit is remote from said transportable container.
Preferably said means electrically energizable or otherwise forcing to circulate the gas environment is housed within an upper part of said time when in use.
Preferably said means electrically energizable or otherwise forcing is a fan preferably variable speed.
Preferably said sealing means comprising a plastics bag or similar sheeting.
Preferably said plastics bag is at least gas semi-permeable with respect to certain gases, for example, ethylene.
Preferably said forklift carriable pallet is of a standard type.
In yet a further aspect, the present invention consists in a transportable container suitable for use in a method in accordance with the present invention comprising:
means providing a box form having a closeable and sealable opening thereto to allow the loading and unloading of produce thereinto;
at least a partial inner wall defining a ducting space outside the outer panel of at least one of the sides of the box form through which the gas environment can be passed;
means to allow the circulation of a gas environment therewithin through any produce stacked on the bottom of the box form or some raised floor or skeletal floor thereof and through said ducting space so as to be in the heat exchange (preferably, in use, losing) relationship with any refrigerated environment outside of the box forms, whether the circulation be by circulation means or by convection;
electrically energizable heating means disposed in the locus of the in use gas movement capable of raising the temperature of that circulating gas environment should the temperature within the transportable box form drop below a predetermined or preset minimum.
Preferably said apparatus is substantially as hereinafter defined with or without reference to specific embodiments.
Preferably said at least a partial inner wall is defined by the produce or cartons of produce.
Preferably a layer of insulating material is provided in association with said sealing means, said insulating material preferably been sized to ensure that the internal temperature of said transportable container is suitable.
Preferably said electrically operable atmosphere control unit is directly associated with each said transportable container.
Alternatively wherein said electrically operable atmosphere control unit is remote from said transportable container.
Preferably said means electrically energizable or otherwise forcing to circulate the gas environment is housed within an upper part of said time when in use.
Preferably said means electrically energizable or otherwise forcing is a fan preferably variable speed.
Preferably said sealing means comprising a plastics bag or similar sheeting.
Preferably said plastics bag is at least gas semi-permiable with respect to certain gases, for example, ethylene.
Preferably said forklift carriable pallet is of a standard type.
In yet a further aspect, the present invention consists in a transportable container suitable for use in a method in accordance with the present invention comprising:
means providing a box form having a closeable and sealable opening thereto to allow the loading and unloading of produce thereinto;
at least a partial inner wall defining a ducting space outside the outer panel of at least one of the sides of the box form through which the gas environment can be passed;
means to allow the circulation of a gas environment therewithin through any produce stacked on the bottom of the box form or some raised floor or skeletal floor thereof and through said ducting space so as to be in the heat exchange (preferably, in use, losing) relationship with any refrigerated environment outside of the box forms, whether the circulation be by circulation means or by convection;
electrically energizable heating means disposed in the locus of the in use gas movement capable of raising the temperature of that circulating gas environment should the temperature within the transportable box form drop below a predetermined or preset minimum.
Preferably said at least a partial inner wall is defined by the produce or cartons of produce.
Preferably a layer of insulating material is provided in association with said sealing means, said insulating material preferably been sized to ensure that the internal temperature of said transportable container is suitable.
Preferably said electrically operable atmosphere control unit is directly associated with each said transportable container.
Alternatively wherein said electrically operable atmosphere control unit is remote from said transportable container.
Preferably said means electrically energizable or otherwise forcing to circulate the gas environment is housed within an upper part of said time when in use.
Preferably said means electrically energizable or otherwise forcing is a fan preferably variable speed.
Preferably said sealing means comprising a plastics bag or similar sheeting.
Preferably said plastics bag is at least gas semi-permiable with respect to certain gases, for example, ethylene.
Preferably said forklift carriable pallet is of a standard type.
Preferably said apparatus is substantially as hereinafter defined with or without reference to specific embodiments.
In yet another aspect the present invention consists in a transportable item comprising:
a forklift carriable pallet;
sealing means;
produce, said produce being sealed within said sealing means and on said pallet;
said container having associated therewith means electrically energizable or otherwise forcing to circulate the gas environment within said transportable container when said sealing means is substantially sealed;
the temperature of the environment within said container being capable of being effected by heat exchange from said circulating gas environment through at least part of at least one wall of said transportable container;
means to control the temperature within said transportable container such that said temperature is held or lowered and then held.
Preferably said at least a partial inner wall is defined by the produce or cartons of produce.
Preferably a layer of insulating material is provided in association with said sealing means, said insulating material preferably been sized to ensure that the internal temperature of said transportable container is suitable.
Preferably said electrically operable atmosphere control unit is directly associated with each said transportable container.
Alternatively wherein said electrically operable atmosphere control unit is remote from said transportable container.
Preferably said means electrically energizable or otherwise forcing to circulate the gas environment is housed within an upper part of said time when in use.
Preferably said means electrically energizable or otherwise forcing is a fan preferably variable speed.
Preferably said sealing means comprising a plastics bag or similar sheeting.
Preferably said plastics bag is at least gas semi-permiable with respect to certain gases, for example, ethylene.
Preferably said forklift carriable pallet is of a standard type.
The invention consists in the foregoing and also envisages constructions of which the following gives examples.